Naruto MP3 Player Shuffle
by Atlantic Jewel
Summary: I got this idea from I.heart.Hatake.Kakashi I think so here goes…a bit of OCCness…


NARUTO

MP3 Player Shuffle

I got this idea from I.heart.Hatake.Kakashi (I think) so here goes…a bit of OCCness…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these songs, or Naruto.

**CRADLE OF FILTH SINGS BLACK METAL**

**3:15**

**GENRE: Metal**

**RATING: R18+**

**Oh great, why this one?**

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU THIS TIME ITACHI!!" Sasuke screamed, and he meant it.

He lunged at Itachi with his kunai.

Itachi calmly waited for him, and stepped aside, but Sasuke came back around and the kunai went straight into Itachi's neck.

"Heh…" Itachi smirked. "You can't kill me that easily."

"Oh no…" Sasuke muttered.

Itachi's own kunai flashed, and stabbed Sasuke in the stomach.

"I am stronger then you, never ever forget that." Itachi muttered.

"Don't kill me…" Sasuke murmured, feeling blood pouring from his wound.

"Why would I do that?" Itachi grinned. "I want to see you suffer."

"Bastard." Sasuke muttered.

Itachi's red eyes flashed, and the kunai was in and out, in Sasuke's own neck.

The brothers stood there with their kunais in each others necks.

They couldn't believe it. What now? As blood trickles down their shoulders, they stared at each other.

"I hate you forever." Sasuke gasped.

"I hate you too." Itachi nodded.

Brotherly love, none lost here.

**MATCHBOX 20 SINGS DOWNFALL**

**3:30**

**GENRE: Rock**

**RATING: PG**

"It can't come to this." Emma muttered.

"Emma, it has, I have to get this done." Kankurou was staring at the dark ninja before them.

"Kankurou…"

Kankurou suddenly activated his puppet, Kurasu, with Kugutsu No Jutsu, and it lunged at the ninja.

Dark energy flashed in the ninjas hands, and he leapt at Kankurou's throat.

Emma gasped, and was right there. Her Aoi Fire flashed, and she grabbed onto the dark ninja's arm. At the same time, Kankurou directed Kurasu to stab the ninja's chest with a kunai.

The ninja yelled, and used his dark energy to stab Emma in the chest as well, before he collapsed, dead.

"EMMA!" Kankurou yelled, and ran to her as she collapsed too.

"I…I'm…" She choked.

"Don't die, please no…" Kankurou was crying.

"Oh…I don't think…I can stop it…oh please…" Emma whispered.

"Don't die." Kankurou begged her, as her eyes closed. "You're my saviour…no, Emma…PLEASE DON'T DIE!! NO!!"

It was as if everything he'd lived for was gone. Was Emma going to die right now, when they'd finally won?

This couldn't be happening…

**BEWITCHED SINGS GET HAPPY**

**3:02**

**GENRE: Pop-Rock**

**RATING: G**

"Happy Birthday Sakura!" Her friends shouted.

"Yay!" She cried. "I love ti when it's my birthday!"

"Of _course_ you do." Ino smiled and gave Sakura a party hat.

"We're hell celebrating like little kids." Tenten remarked.

"Actually, I invited the boys." Temari said.

"What!?" The others cried.

The boys all showed up, and Ino and Sakura were singing karaoke.

"AURGH!!" Kiba yelled. "MY EARS!!"

Akamaru howled.

Sakura glared at him.

"Ah, anyway, happy birthday Sakura." Sasuke sweatdropped, and gave Sakura a present, which was a silver bracelet.

"Yay!" She cried.

"She's been saying that all day." Tenten rolled her eyes.

"I'm hungry!" That was Chouji of course.

"Cake! Yay!" Sakura cried. "It's pink," She commented, as Hinata brought it out. "Did you make this?"

"Uh huh." Hinata nodded. "Make a wish Sakura."

_I wish I could be this happy everyday._ Sakura beamed, and blew out the candles.

Everyone cheered.

**JOHNNY REZNIK SINGS I'M STILL HERE**

**4:06**

**GENRE: Soft Rock-Pop**

**RATING: G**

"I watch them all…" Naruto murmured that late afternoon. "No one cares that it's _my_ birthday too. Just because I play pranks all the time, and I don't take anything seriously, doesn't mean I don't want _them_ to take me seriously!"

He sighed and jammed his hands into his pockets. "I have feelings too, you know." He looked up at the evening sky. "I never had a _real_ birthday, I _wish_ I did."

He turned and ran, blinded by tears as he sprinted away, away from everything, it was too much, all too much. No one cared. They wanted him to change, but they didn't.

"Naruto?"

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto stopped, and Kakashi was standing under a street lamp.

Naruto wiped his eyes quickly as Kakashi came up to him.

"Let's walk you home Naruto." Kakashi said, and Naruto didn't protest, glad for the company.

"It's your birthday, you're nearly a man now." Kakashi commented.

"Yeah right." Naruto sighed. "No one thinks that but you."

"Do They wanted him to change, but they didn't.

"Naruto?"

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto stopped, and Kakashi was standing under a street lamp.

Naruto wiped his eyes quickly as Kakashi came up to him.

"Let's walk you home Naruto." Kakashi said, and Naruto didn't protest, glad for the company.

"It's your birthday, you're nearly a man now." Kakashi commented.

"Yeah right." Naruto sighed. "No one thinks that but you."

"Do _you_ think that?" Kakashi asked him.

Naruto stared at him.

"You need to think about it." Kakashi said. "Who you are, who you want to become, and how you want to be perceived. You need to change, but when you do, others will change with you, change their opinions on you. That's my birthday present to you, some friendly advice." They'd reached Naruto's house, and Kakashi strolled off, leaving Naruto dumbfounded.

**LEN SINGS KIDS IN AMERICA**

**3:49**

**GENRE: Pop-Rock**

**RATING: PG**

It was a new day. Tenten knew it was a special one. She got up, and left her apartment to go to work. She strolled through the busy streets, and caught the subway. Trains rocked.

She finished her work early, and Temari called her at 4:00.

"Wanna go to The Club?" She asked her.

"I'm there!" Tenten said happily, and hurried home to change.

"Hey, Neji's here." Temari pointed.

Tenten looked. Ooh, Neji looked so cool up onstage, playing the guitar.

He seemed to look at her, and grin, and she grinned too.

Hinata was singing, and everyone was dancing, talking and having a great time.

"Wanna dance?" Lee asked Tenten.

"Sure!" She replied, and they moved onto the dance floor.

Neji was suddenly beside her – who was playing the guitar.

"Lee, go dance with Sakura." He said, and Lee ran off.

Tenten danced with Neji all night, and they stood together outside and watched the sun rise over the city beach.

"I love living here." Tenten commented.

"Me too." Said the crowd of fifty other people or so.

Tenten loved having so many friends. And now, it seemed, she may have a _boyfriend_!

Neji was happy too, because he really liked Tenten, and he was glad she seemed to like him too. Maybe she could join their band, he'd heard her singing voice, it was excellent, she could sing with Hinata…

He asked Tenten…

And, she said yes!

**DISTURBED SINGS MEANING OF LIFE**

**4:00**

**GENRE: Heavy Metal**

**RATING: R18+**

**I was afraid this would happen. Sorry. This is hell rated high…**

He wanted her. Sasuke wanted Sakura so badly, he wouldn't think of anything else.

She was his meaning of life.

He wanted all of her. Not just the intermit stuff, the having sex and all that. He was…blood-lust, he had one. She was scared, he knew, but the blood…he craved the blood, _craved_ it…

It was all he wanted.

Was it all she wanted?

Well, if he was labelled a psycho already, this was the perfect time for it…

The blood was warm and hot, power glowing juicy flowing red hot meaning of life. Ah, _this_ was what he craved.

He was obsessed with her (I hate that word) and he _had_ her, in his power.

She was scared, she was screaming, bleeding, but that didn't matter, all that mattered was that _he had her_.

She _wanted_ this, she'd wanted it, told him to do this, so what was the problem now?

He wanted her to just give in, let him win. He could feel her blood spilling into his soul, ah power.

He had a thought on his mind, murder-suicide had a nice ring to it.

If she came any closer, he'd pull the trigger, and that would be the end. End. It would end it all, and that was perfect.

The perfect end to the meaning of life.

He was insane, psycho, he knew it, but there was no backing out now, he pulled the trigger first on her, then on himself, and that was the end.

Both lay dead.

SORRY! I LOVE THE SONG, BUT I DIDN'T WRITE IT OR IT'S MEANING! SORRY!

**Okay, one more…**

**FAITH HILL SINGS RED UMBRELLA**

**3:34**

**GENRE: Country & Western-Pop-Rock**

**RATING: G**

**This is the first time I've listened to this…oh, no it isn't, just the first time all the way through…**

It was raining, but Garaa didn't mind, because he was standing with Emma under her red umbrella. Okay, he knew this was a dream, it had to be, Emma was dead, wasn't she?

"No, I'm not…" Said Emma.

"Huh?" Garaa said.

Emma reached her hand out. "This is so cool, rain is pretty."

"You're not dead?"

"No." She shook her head. "We'll tell Kankurou soon, first I want to tell _you_ something."

He waited.

"These ain't streets of gold, but when it rains, yeah it's like God's crying, and his tears make the streets sparkle." Emma mused.

"That…makes sense…" Garaa muttered.

"I'm gonna be okay, we'll be okay now." She put her arm around him.

"I missed you." He told her.

"Don't cry, I'm here now." She smiled. "You'll be okay. Don't cry, I'm here now. I love you, my bestest friend."  
"I love you too." Garaa _never_ said stuff like that, but Emma's love was like a red umbrella, and she was here again. Not dead. She'd be there for him, and he'd be there for him, and Temari and Kankurou would be so happy.

The rain continued to fall and a rainbow shone, making their eyes sparkle.

"It's okay." Emma repeated.

"Yeah." Garaa replied. "I know."

**Please R&R!!**


End file.
